Assasin
by gothbunny8
Summary: A brother and sister who lived nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time. They were hated everywhere for something they didn't do, yet framed for. But the sister saves two peoples lives. What happens when they actually listen the siblings' story? Do they kick them out, disgusted, how everybody else has? Or will they try to understand what siblings have been through?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I tended my brothers wounds that our 104th house did to him. We accidentally hurt the dog. She thought that we did it on purpose. Yeah, I _live_ to hurt innocent dogs. Not.

We weren't real sibling, but it felt like. We've been together since the 'incident'.

"Hold still!" I scolded him. "If you didn't wrap my arm so tight, maybe I wouldn't need to move around so much!" He retorted. I grinned. This was so normal that if he didn't get hurt, something would be wrong.

I then heard voices. Not like the voices in your head, but like outside voices. We were in an alley with a snow hill blocking the entrance. They wouldn't be able to see us unless they were on the snow hill.

I slowly crept up the hill and grabbed the hilt of a throwing knife that was in my right boot.

I had a throwing knife in both of my boots, a knife so skinny it looked like a feather in my hair, a knife in my hood, two knives in my hoodie pocket, smoke bombs and a few bags of knock-out gas hooked onto my belt, and a pistol in my back pocket.

I was wearing white fluffy snow boots, white skin-tight ripped jeans with black tights underneath, a black tank top, a dark gray long-sleeved shirt, a white sweatshirt, and fingerless white gloves.

I blended in with the white snow perfectly and my hair was a light color so it wouldn't stand out.

I saw a white figure laying on the snow, laughing and talking, and a blackish blue figure standing near the white figure. The white figure had two long blonde pony-tails so I figured that it was a girl. The blackish blue figure had slightly long blue hair so I guessed that it was a boy.

I saw rustling in the woods behind the couple. What I saw made my blood run cold. I saw a flash of pale blue and light yellow figures.

I can't believe that after 10 years they were still murdering innocent people.

They killed our family and framed it on us.

And everyone believed them.

We were hated everywhere the news spread.

I grabbed both of my throwing knives and aimed.

I waited until they looked away and threw one at the girl's head and the other by the boy's foot.

They landed right in front of the target.

The boy and girl looked where the knives came from and saw me.

I immediately signaled them to stay quiet and pointed to the woods.

They looked to trees and saw the bastards then looked back at me.

I signaled them to keep acting like nothing happened.

They did so and I grabbed my pistol and aimed very carefully.

The boy occasionally glanced back at me.

I motioned for him to calm down.

I again aimed carefully.

Then I fired four times.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The targets fell down.

I slowly advanced toward them.

Their blood stained the white snow.

I shot them in their fighting arm, which was the right, and their left leg so they couldn't run.

The couple looked at them over my shoulder.

"Who are they?" the girl asked.

"And why did you shoot them? How do you know they aren't just look-a-likes? How do you know they aren't just innocent people?" Asked the boy.

I whipped my head around, glaring at the boy.

"They are murderers. I shot them because they my family. And my brother's. They framed it on us and almost succeeded in killing us too. They aren't innocent. They _kill_ the innocent. Do you know how it is for a 5 year old to see her whole family killed right in front of her?"

I turned my attention back to the killers.

"I could kill them right now," I murmured, holding my pistol to Yellow's head.

"What's their name?" I glanced at her half a second.

"Tadase and Kiseki," I said quietly.

Their eyes widened.

"They want to rule the world. They kill people so they can prove their power. They didn't kill me so I could spread the word that they're super strong and all that crap,"

We stayed quiet for a little while.

The boy broke the silence.

"We used to know Tadase. He was our neighbor and our families were really close. They were killed 10 years ago."

My eyes widened slightly.

"The year they killed my family," I whispered.

"Family …"

"Family!"

"Kukai!" I kicked Tadase and Kiseki in the head to keep them asleep.

I ran to the alley, the boy and girl right behind me.

I slid down the snow hill and stumbled at the bottom.

I ran to my brother, checking if any of his wounds were bleeding.

The couple walked up behind me, wondering who my brother was.

"Kukai? You awake?" I lightly slapped his cheek.

He groaned and shifted.

I kneeled in front of him.

I kept trying to wake him up.

I almost gave up when I thought of something.

Forcing myself to cry, I tried to sound like I was sobbing.

"Ku-Kukai! Help! They're taking me away! Kukai! Help!"

"Amu!" He immediately woke up and looked around.

I started laughing.

"Y-You f-fell for it-t a-again!" I managed out, pointing at him and laughing.

"Amu!" He whined.

He started laughing too, until he saw the boy and girl behind me.

"Who are they?" he asked me.

I glanced at them.

"I just saved the from being the next victim of the bastards. I don't know who they are though."

He scowled when he heard 'the next victim of the bastards'.

"They're here?" he raised an eyebrow.

I sighed.

"Yeah, but I shot them in their fighting arm so that should stop them for a little bit."

"That's my little sis!" He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Kukai," I grumbled.

I turned to the couple.

"So who are you guys anyway?" I asked them curiously.

"I'm Utau and he's Ikuto," the girl introduced.

"I'm guessing that your name is Amu and he's Kukai." Ikuto stated rather than questioned.

"Yeah,"

"Why don't you guys stay at our place until your wounds heal?" Utau offered.

I just knew we looked surprised about the offer.

We've never been offered a place to stay.

Actually, we've never been offered anything!

"We've traveled when we both had far worse wounds. Trust me," I muttered the last part.

"We just want to repay you for saving our lives and everything," Utau said.

"Amu, lets take it. We haven't eaten in forever." Kukai muttered in my ear.

I nodded.

"We'll take the offer."


End file.
